customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney Classics (Second Era) (1997-2002) (battybarney2014's version)
Here are the classic Barney videos, episodes, live shows and albums from 1997-2002. Barney & Friends (Second Era) Season 4 (1997) # First Day of School # Is Everybody Happy? # Pennies, Nickels, Dimes # We've Got Rhythm # Tick Tock Clocks! # Waiting for Mr. MacRooney # Let's Build Together # It's Tradition # A Picture of Health # Play Ball! # A Different Kind of Mystery # Let's Pretend with Barney (1997 Version) # Going on a Bear Hunt # Let's Eat # Tree-Mendous Trees # Good, Clean Fun! # Easy, Breezy Day! # All Mixed Up # E-I-E-I-O # Once a Pond a Time # Oh, Brother...She's My Sister # All Around the World Season 5 (1998) # Books are Fun! # Trading Places # Safety First! # Circle of Friends # The One and Only You # Barney's Band # Good Manners # Going Fishing! # A Big Parade of Numbers # We Always Clean Up # Try It, You'll Like It! # Colors All Around # Howdy, Friends! # Seven Days a Week # We've Got Shoes # That's Hats # The Four Seasons of Fun # Hidden Treasures # A Royal Welcome # Sweet as Honey # First Things First! # Aunt Rachel is Here! # Here Kitty, Kitty! (1998 Version) # A Home for Dogs # It's a Rainy Day! # Easy Does It! # What's in a Name? # Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Birthday! # A Very Special Mouse # A Package of Friendship Season 6 (1999-2000) # Stick with Imagination! # Itty Bitty Bugs # Sailing, Sailing # Grandparents are Grand! (1999 Version) # Snack Time! # A Sunny, Snowy Day # Puttin' on a Show # You've Got to Have Art # Five Kinds of Fun! # Count Me In! # Who's Who at the Zoo? # Birthday Olé # What's That Shadow? (1999 Version) # Down on Grandpa's Farm # Down By the Station # Riding in the Car # Listen to the Sounds in the Forest # We Like the Colors and Shapes # Barney's Wonderful Sleepover # Excellent Exercise! # Brushing Up on Teeth # That's What Friends are For # Good Job! # It's Home to Me # That Sounds Like an Opposite to Me! # Flying in an Airplane # Laugh with Me! # How Does Your Garden Grow? # You Can Do It! # Here Comes the Firetruck! # Ready, Set, Go! # You are Special Barney Home Videos (Second Era) # Camp WannaRunnaRound # Barney's Adventure Bus # Barney's Good Day, Good Night # It's Time for Counting # Barney in Outer Space # Barney's Big Surprise # Barney's "I Can Do" Show # Barney's Halloween Party # My Party with Barney # Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie # Barney's First Adventures # Sing & Dance with Barney # What a World We Share # Walk Around the Block with Barney # Let's Play School # Once Upon a Magical Tale # Barney's Animal Friends # Barney's Thanksgiving Party # Barney's Night Before Christmas # More Barney Songs # More Barney Safety # Let's Play Games with Barney # Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm # Barney's Patriotic Parade # Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure # Barney's Musical Castle # Barney's Wonderful World of Friends # Barney's Super Singing Circus # Round and Round We Go # Our Beautiful Earth # Let's Exercise with Barney # You Can Be Anything # Barney's Beach Party # Be My Valentine, Love Barney # Happy Easter, Love Barney # Let's Read with Barney # Barney's Very Special Day # Come on Over to Barney's House # Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes # Let's Go to the Zoo # Barney's Pajama Party Live Shows (Classic 1998-2001) # Barney's Big Surprise # Barney's Musical Castle Music Cassette/CD (Classic 1997-2002) # Happy Holidays Love, Barney # Barney's Sing-Along: In Outer Space # Barney's Great Adventure: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack # Barney's Patriotic Songs # Barney's Great Adventure Sing-Along # Barney's Sing-Along: Halloween Party # Songs in the Key of Purple # I Love to Sing with Barney # Barney's A Great Day for Learning # Barney's Sing-Along: Let's Play School ''' # Barney's Night Before Christmas # Barney's Sing-Along: Night Before Christmas # Barney for Baby: Love and Lullabies # Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm # Barney's Greatest Hits # '''Happy Halloween, Love Barney # Barney's Favorite Songs # Barney's Musical Castle # Barney's Sing-Along: Super Singing Circus # 'Barney's Sing-Along: Be My Valentine, Love Barney ' # Barney Rocks!